


What do schoolgirls do at night - comics collection!

by ThatCreepyGirl



Series: Ice Cream and Popcorn [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCreepyGirl/pseuds/ThatCreepyGirl
Summary: SO! As I have promised, I illustrated a moment from chapter 4 into a comic! I'm super exhausted and hope you like what I've done. I will be adding all art related to the "Ice cream and Pop corn" series here :o)





	What do schoolgirls do at night - comics collection!

DEAR.GOD. I can’t believe I’ve finished this monstrosity!!! "What do schoolgirls do at night" has not yet reached 100 kudos, it's 92 currently, but I figured it doesn't really matter as I've already finished the comic - why not upload it?  
This… this thing is literally the LONGEST and the most EXHAUSTING artwork I did on digital. I really hope you like the final result, as I’ve spent all of my free time on it. But in the end I’m loving it and still think this was a great idea and will definitely do more after a good break.

I tried to figure out how to insert images directly to AO3, but it's too complicated for my overworked mind right now, so I give you several options - Tumblr and Insta. Maybe later it will get to me how to do it properly, but for now - here are the links:

 

https://erribeka.tumblr.com/post/184855532132/deargod-i-cant-believe-ive-finished-this

https://www.instagram.com/p/Bxalr7Hl_tr/

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope you like this little thing and that it matches with how you imagined this dialog to be c:


End file.
